


Better Than Porn

by diandrahollman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, No Redeeming Value Whatsoever, PWP, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diandrahollman/pseuds/diandrahollman
Summary: "The first time all three of them came together was bound to involve some initial awkwardness and adjustment. Though Tony was relieved to discover that there was not as much of either as he expected."





	Better Than Porn

**Author's Note:**

> I had every intention of finishing the next chapter of "Destiny" today, but then this plot bunny took up residence in my head and would NOT leave me alone until I did this instead. I blame Chrissy and Emilio.
> 
> I haven't even seen Endgame yet.

Tony had always prided himself on his ability to meet his lover's needs. To adapt and be whatever they needed him to be. He had hard limits, of course, but he'd only ever had one person who had tested them. So he was as different with each of his current lovers as they were with him and he thought the contrast between them was the most alluring part of their arrangement.

With Loki it was all unbridled passion that often left Tony sore and bruised (but completely satisfied). He gave as good as he got, but Loki healed too quickly to be left unable to even get out of bed, much less walk. Every hickey, scratch or bite mark Tony left on his body was gone before he even got a chance to fully admire them. But the dent in the wall behind the headboard stood as testament to his efforts. 

Stephen was more...not restrained exactly, but not as overwhelming. They were an even match. And because Stephen was just as dedicated to meeting his partner's needs as Tony that often resulted in some level of competition. Who can make the other come first. Who can last the longest. Who can draw it out until the other begs for mercy. (This last title, Tony was proud to say, belonged to him).

The first time all three of them came together, therefore, was bound to involve some initial awkwardness and adjustment. Though Tony was relieved to discover that there was not as much of either as he expected.

"If one of you doesn't get on with it soon, I shall be forced to break free of these shackles and ravish both of you."

Stephen stopped sucking Loki's cock and turned to Tony. "You're sure you don't want me to gag him?"

"And deprive ourselves of this?" Tony pressed his fingers deep into Loki at just the right angle and Loki made a strangled noise. "Besides, he's all talk. Between my engineering and your spell there's no way he's breaking out of those cuffs."

"Your arrogance is tr...ah!" Loki broke off as Stephen bent to lick a bead of moisture from the tip of his cock.

"Well," Stephen said casually. "I think he's ready."

Tony sat back, withdrawing his hand and holding back a grin of victory as Loki made a noise of displeasure. "Would you like to go first?"

"I thought it was age before beauty?"

"Call me old again and you'll regret it, Strange."

Stephen hummed and kissed Tony. He knew exactly the effect teasing Tony about his age had. It inspired him to rally all of his considerable stamina just to prove him wrong. "Give me a hand?"

Tony smiled. "Baby, I'll give you two."

A condom appeared in Tony's hand suddenly and, without missing a beat, Tony unwrapped it and reached for Stephen's cock. He had learned it was best to not ask too many questions where the sorcerer was concerned. 

There was a clank of metal and a contented groan as Stephen pushed inside Loki. Tony sat back, content to watch for a while as Stephen thrust languidly, crouching low over the god, trying to find a rhythm. He could tell immediately that the doctor was being too gentle and wasn't surprised when Loki began to writhe impatiently after only a few thrusts.

"You have somewhere you need to be?" Stephen panted. 

"He likes it rougher. Don't worry about hurting him. He can take it." 

Stephen didn't go any faster, but he did loosen his restraint a little, pounding into Loki hard enough to make the bed shudder. Loki arched, wrapping his long legs around the doctor's narrow hips, humming his approval as he met the powerful thrusts.

Tony felt a rush of arousal so strong he became light headed. He wished he had suggested a threesome sooner. Watching both of them in such a primal display was better than porn any day. Especially since he could do more than JUST watch.

His eyes ran greedily over their bodies, his hands following shortly after. He knelt behind Stephen and pried Loki's legs apart, pressing himself up against the doctor's back. Loki's legs closed again, wrapping tightly around both of them and Tony groaned as he was crushed against Stephen's back, forced to move with his increasingly erratic but still powerful thrusts. 

Stephen's head dropped back on Tony's shoulder, a shaking hand coming up to grip the back of his head. Tony sucked and nipped at the exposed column of Stephen's throat obligingly. Stephen moaned as Tony's cock prodded him. "Fuck me..."

"Trying," Tony muttered, reaching to grip Loki's hips and thrusting as hard as he could within the confines of the god's tight grip.

Loki tugged at his bonds a few more times before accepting that the humans had, indeed, made escape impossible. He would make them pay for the indignity later. He began to detail how, exactly, in the filthiest words he could call to mind as he bore down on the hard cock in his backside. Neither of the humans understood what he was saying as he had slipped into his native tongue, but the meaning was clear.

A broken cry exploded from Stephen and he trembled in Tony's arms, thrusting a few more times before shuddering to a halt. Loki released his grip and Tony eased him down to the bed where he lay gasping and panting.

Once he had Stephen settled, Tony turned to Loki with a dark, hungry look that made the god squirm in anticipation. Having expected Tony to just push right in, he was surprised when Tony reached to undo the part of the restraints attaching the shackles to the bed frame. Loki gasped as he was spun unceremoniously onto his front. Rough hands lifted his hips and, once he got his knees under him, spread him open.

Tony slid inside easily, the slick lubricant that was half artificial and half magical squelched loudly and Loki moaned, bracing himself and tilting his hips invitingly.

Stephen watched as Tony began fucking Loki with a brutality he had never seen in his lover before. He had seen the results of it before, of course. The hand-shaped bruises and bite marks. But his imagined reconstruction of the activities that had left them paled in comparison to seeing the real thing. It was raw, primal. And even though he knew he was finished for the night, he felt a lazy sort of arousal stir in him. He admired the sight of Loki's cock bobbing and twitching with Tony's ruthless thrusts, painfully swollen and dripping on the rumpled sheets. He twisted beneath the writhing bodies and took the head of it in his mouth.

Loki gave a harsh cry and, as Tony pulled him up by a fistful of his hair, he came. Tony's shout rang in his ears as he followed close behind. 

Tony just managed to dispose of the condom before he collapsed to the bed between his lovers. One of them would need to free Loki's hands and begin the process of cleanup soon. Preferably before the puddle beneath Loki grew uncomfortably tacky and cold. But for the moment, he wanted to enjoy the afterglow. He rested one hand possessively on the back of Loki's thigh, clutched Stephen's hand to his chest with the other and listened to their collective harsh breathing as they slowly calmed.

"We are definitely doing that again," he announced to no one in particular.


End file.
